Fearless Moonlight
by Sailor-Chinese-food
Summary: A moon child born w/o a fear gene.
1. Fear wheelchairs

Hey it`s me trying to write another story. It`s based off of the fearless seris but i haven`t read most of the books so its just the no fear gene thing, the talents,the wheelchair friend and a lil bit mo of the original w/ a sailormoon twist.  
  
Fearless Moonlight  
  
I fall and rise as a new day begins. Thats my saying I say each morning kind of as a chance to have everything go right even though by now i`ve realized that nothing goes right when you`re born without fear. I mean so what if your other senses are stronger you`re are still a freak. "Serena, time to wake" says the monotone voice of my alarm clock as i get ready to start a new day at a new school. Every since my parents died i`ve been living w/ my uncle who likes to travel alot. But he swears we`ll stay this time in the Jubban district of Japan, where I was born and raised till I turned 5 and was discovered. I rush into my school uniform after putting in brown color contacts to hide my blue eyes that almost shine in the dark and putting all of my hair under a cap to hide it`s silvery-blonde color. On my way out of the house I pass my drunk uncle passed out on the couch with some whore he found on the street. Sometimes I still can`t believe he was chosen to watch over me. As I walk down the street I see a kitty kat being attacked by a bunch of little boys. If had a sense of fear I might have feared for the cat. With that thought in mind I raced to the cats rescue with a shout of "Hey you kids leave that cat alone" puncutated with a swing of my school bag. After glanceing at my watch and seeing I was going to be late I don`t even look back at the cat. I start running as fast as I can trying to win a race against time. I might have made it if it wasn`t for this guy in a wheel chair. I ran smack dab into the side of his chair and did a flip causing my hat to fly off. I land with my feet on the ground (thats to years of training) grap my hat and storm over to where the idoit rolled his damn chair in my way.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you are you fucking blind"I yell at the invalid fool.  
  
Thats all for now sorry it`s so short but my brain kinda stoped right there so review if you want mo flames are accepted and ideas are welcome. Should be updated by Thurs. 


	2. Fear fights

Hey here`s the next chapter. I`m going to be out of town so this is the last update 4 bout a week.  
  
Fearless Moonlight  
  
I wait about 5 min. for the guy to say something but he just sits there with his mouth hanging to the floor with this silly look of astonishment on his really handsome face. I mean this guy has like the perfect face with a pair of deep blue almost black eyes and messy black hair. Finally I snap at him "Well are you going to say something or are dumb as well as handicaped." That seems to snap him back to reality. "I`m sorry" he mumbles under his breath. "YOU ARE SORRY" I screech. "YOU ALMOST BROKE MY FUCKING LEG AND NOW I`M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SOME SCHOOL CALLED JUUBAN HIGHSCHOOL AND I DON`T HAVE A FUCKING CLUE WHERE THAT IS!!!!!" "Well I could show you where it is if you stop screeching like a damn bird long enough for me to offer my services"he says only a little bit annoyed. "You`d do that after I yelled at you?" I ask a little surprised. "Sure I mean I almost broke your leg" he jokes. "Then what are we waiting for lets go." With that we race off to school and get there 1 min before the first bell rings. "Here`s the office"he tells me and starts to roll off down the hall. "Wait!"I shout. After he turns around I say "I don`t even know your name." "It`s Chiba, Darien Chiba" I laugh tell him my name is Serena and enter the office only to find it full of people for some prank or another. "Serena Tskino will you please come see me?"the secretary asks politely. I walk over to where she is and she tells me everything I need to know then gives me my schedule and tells me to report to the C homeroom in room 12. Saying I`ll find my guide there a certain Mr.Chiba. As I walk down the hall I see this girl with a brown ponytail bouth to fight a guy aboout 5x bigger that she is.  
  
Well thats all for now reviews will be worshiped. So review. 


End file.
